An Online Friendship
by AshTheWoodMan
Summary: Two friends meet online, they spend years talking together and denying it, both of them form a closer relation ship than anyone would ever believe. When they meet in real life, things change.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"An Online Friendship/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Chapter One/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Hello, is anyone there?" A fourteen-year-old girl named Talia asked on her mic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Yeah, I'm here." Luke answered the fourteen-year-old boy. "Hi. My name is Talia, I'm 14 years old and I live in England." Talia said. "I'm Luke, I'm also 14 and I live in America."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Talia and Luke played together on a game called Ro-Games. They had a wonderful time together playing games like hunger games. Every day was amazing, and they grew close to each other. A few months passed, and Luke learned to really love Talia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"After being beaten in a game of Hunger Games he said, "Hey Talia, I was wondering if you wanted to play a game that I am good at, so I can beat you in the game for once."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Talia agreed, saying she would still win. They played Four Corners, where Luke won every single game. Finally, Talia said, "Okay Luke, you made your point, I should go easier on you, so you can win once and a while." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Duh." Luke said, smiling and thinking that they would someday meet. Even though Talia never really met him, she was drawn to him. It seemed every day she spent with him she liked him more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Talia! Get off your laptop and spend time with your family." Talia's Mum said. "Just five more minutes with Luke, please?" Talia pleaded. Talia's Mum grunted, "Who is this Luke?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Mum! He is my best friend. Please five mins." Talia begged. Her mum sighed and said five minutes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Talia said to Luke after her Mum leaving, "Hey Luke I go to go, my mum wants me off the laptop for some family time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""That's fine, my mom said I should get off as well. I guess I will see you tomorrow." Luke said as he turned off his mic. Talia sighed and left her room to go to the dining room and play a game with her twin sister, Lucy. "Hey sis." Talia said glumly. "Oh, come on, you spend all day with your boyfriend, give sometime with your sister and family. Oh, and what game?" Lucy said, smiling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Talia yelled at her sister, being twins was harder than it looked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I knew it, you are denying it because you know it is true!" Lucy said. Talia sighed, sometimes her sister could be so childish. "Fine, maybe I want him to be." Talia said. "Okay, good enough, now pick a game." Talia picked Kingdom Castle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"After playing five games, night began to fall. Talia and Lucy biked to pick up food and gobbled it down. Lucy had ordered a pineapple pizza, much to Talia's displeasure, thinking that the idea of pineapple on pizza was ridiculous, she ordered a plain cheese./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Once at home, Talia went to bed after everyone else, but couldn't fall asleep. She stared, restlessly at the blank celling above her, then sighed, she got out of her bed to check if Luke was online. To her luck, he was so she turned her mic and talked to Luke. Luke, though, had left his computer on and mic. He was sleeping when he heard her voice. He quickly said "Hi" and played a few games with Talia before they both went to bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"That morning, when Talia got up Luke was already up and playing, she was thrilled, despite their time difference, he seemed to always be on, even when it was night time there. Although, Luke's plans weren't the same as Talia's, for had no intentions to play with Talia. He was playing with a few of his old school friends when Talia dropped in on him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Hey Luke!" she had said while Luke was talking to another one of his friends. They laughed at him saying, "Dude, no way you are friends with a girl." And poor Talia was fighting against them saying there was nothing wrong with having a girl as a friend. Luke was so embarrassed, but he still sat there listening to them fight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Finally, Talia said, "Luke, let's play Hunger Games and leave these fools. We just need each other to have fun." Luke stalled for a minute, then said. "Uh, Talia, I'm sorry, but these are my bros, some of my best friends. I-I-I can't play with you today, sorry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Wha, but I'm your best friend. I thought…" Talia's voice trailed off as she ran out of her room, leaving the mic on. Talia ran as far and as fast as should could. No one in her house was up, so no one saw her leave. She ran to her favorite place, the lake that had a lot of trees surrounding it and ducks swimming on the water./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Once Talia got there, she buried her face in her knees and cried. All she wanted was for Luke to stand up for her, love her, like she had loved him. She then wondered; em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What if Luke never loved me, what if he just wanted someone to play with. No, /emshe thoughtem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;", he loved me, we have known each other for a year now, there's more than just a friendship there, but I can't always be the person he plays with…/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 125%; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;" /span/p


End file.
